


A Little Bit Of You Makes Me Your Man

by sullenhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenhearts/pseuds/sullenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Lydia are staff at a hotel in Florida, when Stiles, his dad, Scott, and his mom, arrive on vacation. Stiles and Derek hit it off - but they only have a couple of weeks to be together, don't they?</p><p>I started writing this over the summer while on holiday. I wanted a Derek/Stiles holiday romance fic, so, here is 10,000 words of it. I haven't been able to find a beta so if any Briticisms remain please do let me know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of You Makes Me Your Man

“Mr and Mrs Stilinski,” the desk clerk smiled. “And these must be your sons.”

“She’s not my –“ the Sheriff said, at the same time that Melissa said,

“He’s not my –“ looking sharply at Stiles.

Stiles fought the urge to make a face at her. What would be so bad about him being her son, anyway? 

“Oh,” the clerk said. She wasn’t much older than Stiles. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back. Her name badge said _Lydia_. “There appears to be some kind of mistake.”

“We’ll just switch around,” Melissa said pleasantly.

“Or,” Scott said. “I wouldn’t mind sharing with Stiles?”

“Every room has two queen beds,” Lydia said helpfully. 

Scott raised his eyebrows hopefully at his mom.

“Okay.” She held her hands up. “Is that okay, Sheriff?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t snore.”

“A lady never tells,” Melissa said. She took the room keys from Lydia. She passed some to Scott. “Eighth floor or second?”

“Eighth,” Scott said decisively. “I wanna be able to see the ocean.”

Stiles called the bed closest to the window and threw his bag on it, then himself. He bounced experimentally. 

“This is pretty cool,” Scott said. “Even if they do think we’re all Stilinskis.”

“You _wish_ you were a Stilinski,” Stiles said. He stood up and went out to the balcony. 

“Can you see the pool?” 

“Can’t see anything but a flat roof, dude. I can hear it, though.”

“You wanna get right in?”

“Sure.” Stiles went back into the room. “Last one down gets thrown in the water.”

*

The pool was almost donut shaped, with a small section cut out as a walkway. Around its edges were dozens of green sun loungers. Lots were occupied, but most were empty. Stiles and Scott chose two under a tall palm tree. 

“You want a drink?” Scott asked.

“Coke.” Stiles slipped his shades on. 

When Scott came back he was frowning. He handed Stiles a cup.

“What’s up?”

“The bartender, he, like... Well there’s a guy who really isn’t happy in his job.”

Stiles looked over, but under the darkness of the canopy all he could see were two flashes of a guy’s eyes. They looked icy. Stiles shivered. “Huh,” he said.

“Weird,” Scott said. He laid down on his lounger. “He’s weird.”

Stiles’ dad and Melissa came down together. Stiles had had to force his dad to buy some new swim shorts, but they looked pretty good. Melissa was wearing a gauzy blue kaftan over a hot pink bikini. 

“Woah, mom,” Scott said. 

Even Stiles had to admit she looked good, and he was gay. “You look –“

“Lovely, Mrs McCall,” the Sheriff said quickly. 

“Oh, please, I haven’t been Mrs McCall in a long time. Call me Melissa.”

“Melissa,” the Sheriff said, touching a finger to an imaginary hat. “Would you like a drink?”

Half an hour later Scott jumped in the pool head first and came up with his teeth chattering. “It’s really cold.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I can see that. I think I’ll stay here.” He stuck a foot in. It did feel freezing. 

“It’s still early in the season, I guess,” Scott said. He was bouncing on the bottom of the pool.

“Too early for me to swim.”

“Get in.”

“No way.”

“You gotta swim.”

“I’m fine just here.”

“It’s really not that bad.”

“Scott, your lips are blue.”

“Honestly – oh, wait –“

Stiles felt a hard shove on his back and he teetered for a second before falling. The water was freezing on his hot skin and he floundered for a second before coming up gasping for air. 

The surly bartender was grinning at him wolfishly. “It really is the only way to get in.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically. 

“Sorry.”

He didn’t look sorry. He was still grinning like a dick. He had perfect straight teeth, and a touch of stubble on his jaw. 

Stiles missed what he said next. “Huh?”

“I’m Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“Scott,” Scott said. Stiles had almost forgotten he was there.

“I’d shake your hand, but I think you’d pull me in,” Derek said. 

“ _I_ am a gentleman,” Stiles said.

“Cool,” Derek said, standing up. “I like those.” He winked before he walked away.

*

Lydia was already off shift when Derek arrived in the staff dorms. She was curled up in the soft chair watching TV. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey yourself. Want a drink?”

“Sure, Sprite? Thanks.”

Derek got them both drinks and sat down on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, you?”

“Same. Long shift.”

“What’re you doing tonight? You wanna go out?”

“I’m working until 8.”

“Afterward?”

“I –“ Derek looked at the TV. Some shitty reality show was playing. “Did you see the new arrivals?”

“Sure, three families, right?”

“Yeah. Teenagers, even.”

The resort usually catered to young families and retired couples. Teenagers were a rarity. 

Lydia had raised her eyebrows and was smirking at Derek. 

“I’m just saying,” he said.

“Cute teenagers?”

He shrugged. 

“I see. Okay, we’ll stay here tonight.”

“Okay. I mean, if you wanna.”

Lydia laughed. “I do.”

*

Lydia was leading a group of kids in the Macarena when Derek got back to the bar at 9pm. She was at the front on the little square outdoor dancefloor, and as usual all the kids were hanging on her every move. Stiles’ friend – Derek didn’t remember his name – was dancing too. Badly. 

Stiles was laughing loudly when Derek almost bumped into him accidentally-on-purpose. “Oh, hey. Want a drink?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Derek grinned. “I’ll get ‘em. You want a beer or something?”

“I’m seventeen.”

“So? I’d serve you.”

“Huh. Okay.”

Derek grinned and went over to the bar where Isaac was serving. He got two beers and went back to Stiles. “Why is your friend dancing?”

“Because he’s an idiot.” Stiles took the beer. “Cheers.”

“Lydia isn’t even working.”

“She isn’t?”

“Yeah. This isn’t her shift but she likes dancing and the kids love her.”

“She sure can dance.”

“She learned when she was little.”

“Oh – is she your –? “

“No,” Derek said hurriedly. “She’s from my home town. I’ve known her my whole life. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“I was going to say sister.”

Derek looked at Stiles, trying to tell if that was a lie or not. He decided it wasn’t. “Oh. No. We’re just friends.”

She was the closest thing he had to a sister, but he wasn’t about to tell Stiles that.

“Who’s just friends?” Lydia was next to him, slightly out of breath. 

“Me and you. I was telling Stiles here.”

She gave him a strange look, but he couldn’t work out what she meant. 

“That’s me,” Stiles said helpfully. “And you’re Lydia.”

“I am. Are you coming with us?”

“Where to?”

“There’s a club down on the beach,” Derek said. “Ten bucks to get in, free drinks. It’s pretty cool.”

“Oh... I’m not sure Scott will want to?” Stiles said.

“No?”

“He’s trying to impress the girl with the long dark hair.”

Lydia and Derek both spun to look. 

“Subtle,” Stiles hissed. 

The girl was sitting with two older men and she was watching Scott as much as he was watching here. 

“I can fix that,” Lydia said, and skipped off to her. 

A couple of minutes and a lot of smiles later and the girl came across. Like he was on a string, Scott followed.

“Scott, this is Allison,” Lydia said. “She’s from Poughkeepsie. I’m Lydia, by the way. I’m from California, but I work here on the island.”

“You’re from California?” Stiles looked up at Derek. “Us too.”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going?” Scott asked. 

“To dance down on the beach,” Lydia said. 

“I’ll go tell my dad,” Stiles said, and headed inside. 

“You be normal this time,” Lydia said under her breath. 

“Huh?” Derek looked at her.

“The crush you have. Be normal. Ask him to dance. Buy him a drink. Don’t be the creepy stalker dude you were last time.”

“I was not.”

“You _were_. Try to act like a normal human being.”

“He might not even be gay.”

“Derek,” Lydia said. “For a gay man you have the worst gaydar in the history of the world.”

“You don’t _know_ ”

“I do know. I’m telling you, our little friend there? Is gay.”

*

The girl had her arms around Scott’s neck and he had his arms around her waist. Great. Stiles would have to put up with him mooning over her for the entire vacation.

“Would you like to dance?” 

Derek had appeared by his side. 

“With you?”

“Uh. Yeah?”

“I – uh –“

“You’re not –“

“Not – shit – oh god.”

“It’s okay, a misunderstanding, yeah?”

“No you don’t get –“

“I was wrong.” Derek bit his lip. “I’m sorry. No offence.”

“None taken.” Stiles finally got a deep enough breath. “I am... what you think. I just didn’t realise you were.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Yeah. No, wait, what?”

“I mean thank god you’re gay. I didn’t want to be wrong.”

“You’re... not.”

“You are out, right?”

“Kind. My dad knows. And like half my school.”

“That’s rough, man.”

“I really can’t believe you...”

“You want video footage or something?”

Stiles smirked. “If you’re offering?”

“Let’s see how the dance goes first.”

Derek held his hand out. Stiles took it. It was bigger than his, which felt a little weird. 

Derek was a good dancer. Stiles tripped over his feet.

“I can’t dance,” Stiles apologised.

“You’re doing fine.”

“No, I mean. Really. I’m kinda klutzy.”

“Then let me lead.”

“What do you mean?”

Derek manhandled him into place. “Now only do what I do.”

Stiles followed him as best he could, and it actually felt – good. Derek’s hips had, like, a mind of their own. Stiles dropped his hands down to them, fascinated by how they moved. Derek grinned and moved closer, so they were almost pelvis to pelvis. It felt, like Stiles couldn’t think how it felt. He’d never danced with _anyone_ like this before.

The dancefloor was right on the beach, a hard standing in the middle of the sand. Lights flashed. The sun had set and the sky got darker. Stiles and Derek carried on dancing and dancing to the thump of each song. 

By the time Stiles next looked at his phone, it was midnight. 

“Beer?” Derek asked. 

“Please.”

“You okay?”

“Very. Very very. You?”

Derek leaned and kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Also very very.”

Stiles could feel a hot place on his cheek as he followed Derek to the bar. Derek got two beers and stepped off the hard floor on to the sand. He held out a hand for Stiles. 

“Careful,” he said. “It’s dark.”

They headed down the black beach towards the sea. It lapped gently on to the wet sand. Derek sat down just where the tideline met dry sand. 

Stiles sat down next to him. “I’m whacked.”

“Dancing’ll do that to you.”

“Do you do that a lot?”

“I usually dance with Lydia. It’s escapism I guess.”

“You’re a good dancer.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles sucked his beer. “So you’re from California.”

Derek nodded. “Not that I’ve been back in a while.”

“Do you stay in Florida full time?”

“No. I work April til October in Palm Beach. I worked December, January and February in Aspen.”

“Colorado?”

“Yeah. Seasonal work, you know?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“You seem older.”

“I’ve lived a few dozen lives I guess.”

Stiles kind of knew what he meant. He didn’t say anything else. He shifted closer so that their thighs were pressed together.

“So you’re here with your family, huh?” Derek said.

“My dad, yeah.”

“And your stepmom and Scott.”

“She’s not my stepmom.”

“Oh, My mistake.”

“My dad won this contest. All expenses trip out here, pretty sweet. Scott and his mom don’t get vacations a lot, so we invited them along.”

“That’s cool.”

Stiles nodded. After a few moments he said, “My mom died.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Derek said in a weird low voice. 

“A few years ago now.”

“So did mine. You never get over it, I guess. You just get used to it.”

“No other way to do it,” Stiles agreed. 

“It’s better for me to be here, where there are no memories, than at home, where town is full of ‘em.”

Stiles nodded again. Even now he couldn’t visit the public library because he could picture his mom there, coming around a stack, smiling at him, choosing another book that he might like to read.

Derek moved closer, still drinking his beer. The waves lapped and the moon shone on Derek’s handsome features. Behind them the disco still played; music and people laughing and having a good time.

“Can I –?” Derek asked eventually. 

Stiles slid his hand up Derek’s thigh and dropped his empty bottle to the sand. “Yes,” he said. 

When they kissed it was like when Derek had taken his hand. His mouth was firm but soft. His hand touches Stiles’ stomach gently. Stiles lay back on the sand and tugged Derek with him so that they didn’t have to break apart. The sand cocooned them and Derek licked into his mouth to taste and explore

*

Derek woke with a start. The dorms sounded silent. He could hear screams and splashes from the pool, though. He went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. 

As he came back down the hall, Lydia was standing in her doorway. 

“Morning,” he said.

“Hey stud.”

Derek went back into his bedroom. “Stud?”

Lydia followed. She climbed into his bed and yawned. “You and the cute kid.”

Derek got in next to her. “Stiles.”

“What kind of name is that, anyway?”

“It’s short of Stilinski I guess.”

“You like him.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m surprised he’s not curled up in here with you.”

Derek shook his head. “We kissed, but that was all.”

“Okay.”

“He’s only seventeen.”

“Wow. Looks older.”

“I thought that, too.”

“Saw you all grinding up on each other on the dance floor.”

“Yeah.” Derek grinned at the memory.

“Are you getting up?”

“Few minutes, yeah. I gotta start work soon.”

“Can I sleep here?” Lydia turned her big eyes on him. 

“Sure,” Derek laughed. “I’ll see you later.”

*

Stiles came up to the bar wearing just his swim shorts. They were low around his middle so that his hipbones were on show. Derek kind of wanted to sink his teeth into them.

Stiles leaned on the bar and grinned. “Hey.”

“Hey. How’re you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m also good.” Derek stood as close as he could when there was sixteen inches of bar between them. 

“Could I get two cokes please?”

“Sure.” Derek had to force himself to move.

“So I was wondering, about later...”

“I get off at 3.”

`”That absolutely answers my question.”

“What do you want to do?”

Stiles took the cups that Derek had set down. “Wait and see.”

*

Allison was talking to Derek’s co-worker, Isaac. He and his friend Boyd were coming along. Scott was hovering near her. He practically had hearts in his eyes.

Stiles rolled his. Lydia caught him.

“Your admirer will be right along.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know. Cute guy, kinda built, suave looking.”

“He’s not my admirer.”

“Pfft, yeah right.”

“You, uh. You think?”

“Stiles, honey. I _know_.”

“Thanks. That helps.”

Lydia grinned. “You’re cute.”

Stiles was about to open his mouth to protest but Derek had appeared on the steps of the hotel. 

He was looking right at Stiles as he came toward the group. “Hi.”

Stiles smiles and ducked his head.

“So where’re we going?” Derek asked.

“Hiring a boat!” Isaac said. 

“Cool,” Derek said. “It’s a good job I put my Speedo on.”

Stiles looked up at that. Derek, the fucker, winked. 

They all walked down to the beach and turned left toward the marina. Derek had fallen into step with Stiles and kept bumping shoulders with him. “So whose idea was this?”

“Allison’s. She and her dad went on a boat yesterday and it’s just sixty bucks for a couple hours.”

“Shit – I didn’t bring any money.”

“I got it. My treat.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

*

The boat stopped a way away from the coast and idled. The crew passed around cold cans of Coke and Fanta. Stiles tipped his head back to drink and Derek found himself watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

Lydia jabbed him in the side and rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up,” Derek told her. “Just – yeah.”

Allison and Scott and Boyd were in the water, splashing each other. The sun was hot on Derek’s back and he wanted to cool off too. 

“You want to get in?” Stiles asked, as if reading his mind.

“Sure.”

Stiles stood up and held out a hand. When Derek stood up Stiles waited as he stepped up on to the rim of the boat, then stepped up right behind him and grabbed Derek’s arms. He spread them out wide with his own, and shrieked, “I’m king of the wooooorld!”

Derek laughed, turning slightly to laugh at Stiles. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles grabbed his hand and jumped into the water. 

Derek barely had time to draw breath before he hit it. It was _freezing_.

Stiles was laughing at him. “Too cold for ya?”

“Fuck off.” 

Stiles caught hold of him and tugged him closer. “Sorry, I won’t. “

“Good,” Derek said. “I’m kinda glad.”

*

Just before the boat set off back Allison shushed them all and said, “Okay, this bit is the best bit. The boat can go through this tunnel thing... They call it the Tunnel of Love.” She stretched out the last word.

Everyone whooped and hollered. Allison grinned and sat down. The boat turned a sharp left, over toward the headland. As they got closer Derek could see a cave in the rock, and closer still he could indeed see that it went through the whole thing. He could see light at the end of it. 

Scott and Allison were already making out. Lydia was cuddled between Boyd and Isaac, laughing happily. It was cold in the tunnel; the absence of the sun made itself known. The water was so clear, though, that they could see fish swimming under the boat.

Stiles was turned around, kneeling on the seat to watch. Derek half-shifted to watch. 

“It’s pretty cool,” Stiles said.

“It is.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed him just once, but then sat back down and kept on kissing, his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. Derek shut his eyes and leaned in, kept kissing. He was only aware that any time had passed when he felt the world go bright and hot again as they came out of the tunnel.

*

Scott, Allison and Lydia peeled off to the swimming pool when they got back, Lydia touching Derek’s arm as she left. The others went off too. 

“So, uh, kinda covered in salt,” Derek said. 

“Me too,” Stiles said.

“You wanna, um?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t hear what yet.”

“I’m still saying yes.”

“You’re kinda –“

“I know.”

Derek had to smile at that. “I was going to say, shower in my room?”

“You’re asking me to get naked in your room?”

“Actually, I’m asking you to get naked just next door to it.”

They set off walking.

“And you,” Stiles said. “Will you be naked too?”

“Well, that was the plan.”

“I like plans that end with naked us.”

Derek buzzed them into staff quarters and held the door open for Stiles. “Oh, no. Naked us is just the beginning.”

He watched Stiles’ ass all the way down the narrow corridor. Noises came from a couple of the rooms but no one came out. Derek unlocked his door.

“It’s not much. Kind of like a prison cell.”

Stiles stepped in. “Oh, hey, no. I like it. It’s kinda like where a monk would sleep.”

Derek snorted. “I guess.”

There was the narrow bed, a dresser, a chair and a sink. Other staff had pictures on the walls and pendants draped over their beds, but Derek had never personalised his. Stiles sat down on the bed and looked around anyway. 

“Gimme your clothes,” Derek said.

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll lay them to dry on the balcony and by the time we get out of the shower they’ll be dry.” 

“Do you expect me to walk to the bathroom naked?”

“No.” Derek found clean towels in the dresser. They were threadbare but they’d do. “Here.”

Stiles stood up. There was a faint pink blush high on his cheeks. “Could you maybe not look?”

“Okay.” Derek turned his back.

“I’ve just never been naked in front of anyone before, you know? I’m, you know. A virgin.”

“I assumed.”

“So, uh, I mean... I want to, I want you to see and I want to see you, but uh.” He went quiet. “You can turn around now.

Derek did. Stiles was thin – much thinner than any guy Derek had been with before. He’d wrapped a towel around his waist. His chest was peppered with tons of tiny dark freckles. Derek wanted to lick them. 

Instead he took his wet clothes and laid them out on the tiny balcony. When he undressed he didn’t need to look up to know Stiles was watching him. “You know, I usually charge for a peep show.”

“I’d pay,” Stiles said happily. “At least ten bucks.”

“Get bent,” Derek said, which made Stiles laugh, like a real deep throaty chuckle.

The bathroom was a couple doors down. Technically three people could use it at the same time, but there was an unspoken rule that it was okay to lock the outer door as long as you didn’t take too long about it.

Derek chose the cubicle furthest along, because it had a window that looked out on to the dusty street. Stiles leaned against the tile, arms behind him. 

“You know,” Derek said, stepping closer. “You’re gonna have to let me see you naked if you want to –“

“I wanna suck you off,” Stiles said suddenly. “I mean, if that would be okay. I’ve never done it before but maybe if you gave me a few pointers...”

Derek’s dick twitched to life. “Yeah, I mean. That’d be good.”

Good? Good? This stupidly pretty teenager had just offered to suck his dick and he thought it would be like they were arranging coffee? Fuck – his fucking mind – he didn’t _deserve_...

Stiles had pulled the towel from around Derek’s waist and together they looked down at his erection. 

“Woah,” Stiles said. “I mean – that looks big.”

“Well...” Derek said. 

Stiles reached out an experimental hand and stroked gently. Derek moved closer to him, kissed him, coaxed Stiles’ tongue into his mouth. Stiles moaned – actually fucking _moaned_. Derek’s dick twitched again and Stiles seemed to find his nerve, stroking harder. He kissed along Derek’s collarbone and licked it gently. His tongue was so fucking soft.

“So how do I...?” Stiles stepped away.

“You lick. And suck. And touch.”

Stiles nodded and dropped to his knees. He started to suck, his gorgeous mouth taking Derek’s dick in, his pale neck stretching up. Derek reached to touch his chin, resisting the urge to thrust in and out of those pretty pink lips. Stiles’ fingers were on him too, stroking his dick, his balls, and one thigh. His eyes were closed and he looked like a perfect fucking angel.

Derek made him pull off before he came because that seemed unfair for his first time. Derek took a few moments to breathe. 

“Was that okay?” Stiles asked a few moments later when they were washing each other down gently, hands full of soap lather. 

“Okay? It was great.”

Derek smoothed his hands over Stiles’ shoulders and down his back. “I’m gonna do the same to you in just a few minutes.”

Stiles’ back arched ever so slightly. Derek lathered him a little more. 

When they were both clean they went back through to Derek’s room. The breeze from the open balcony was warm. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed again, drying his off his shoulders. Derek knelt down in front of him.

“You, uh. You’re going to –“

“I promised, didn’t I?” Derek said. 

He nudged Stiles’ knees apart and started stroking his cock. It was long – longer than he’d thought – and thin. Kind of like Stiles himself, he thought with a grin. 

“Shit, I mean, what if I –“

“I swallow.”

“You. You swallow.” 

“Sure do, babe.” Derek lowered his head and started to suck, gently, slowly, running the flat of his tongue right up the shaft. 

Stiles didn’t last long once Derek really started to go to town on him. He was tugging gently on Derek’s hair and seemed to notice when Derek moaned because he liked it, and tugged a little harder.

When Stiles came Derek was as good as his word and swallowed, willing himself to not gag.

Stiles was breathing hard and he couldn’t take his eyes off Derek. “That was – thank you.”

“Don’t have to say thank you, dumbass.”

“Well, thanks anyway.”

Derek smiled. Stiles’ hands were still cradling his face, so he kissed the inside of Stiles’ wrist.

“Oh,” Stiles said, apropos of nothing. “My dad asked if you want to have dinner with us tonight.”

“Um. I don’t really do parents.”

“Oh, c’mon. Please? Scott’ll be there. Possibly. And his mom’s really nice. You’ll charm the pants off of my dad.”

“Well, I guess it worked with you,” Derek teased. He stood up and turned to go out to the balcony. If there were having dinner they needed to get dressed.

“Oh,” Stiles said. “I didn’t see your tattoo before.”

“What? Oh.” Mostly Derek even forgot it was there. It was right in the middle of his upper back, between his shoulder blades, so unless he looked in a mirror he never even saw it. 

“It’s pretty,” Stiles said. “What is it?”

“A triskelion,” Derek said.

Stiles had stood up and come over. When he spoke he was startlingly close. “Can I touch?”

“Sure.”

His fingers skittered over Derek’s back. Derek tried to stay still, but failed.

“Did it hurt?”

“Not really.”

“What does it mean?”

“It’s a family thing,” Derek said. “Because – you know how I said my mom died?”

“Uh huh?”

“My dad and sister died at the same time. So it’s kind of for all of them.”

“Man, that’s horrible. I’m sorry.”

Something cracked in his voice and it made Derek trust him without having to think about it. He stepped backwards and Stiles slid his arms around Derek from behind, like a safety net. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek felt – safe. 

*

Stiles found Scott changing in their room. “Hey.”

“Hey, you almost ready for dinner?”

“Sure. I just need to get changed.”

“Did you invite Derek?”

“Yeah, he’s coming.”

“I wanted to invite Allison but her dad said no.”

“Too bad. He seems kinda protective.” Stiles pulled out some clean clothes and took off his shirt. 

“He is.” Scott caught sight of him as he turned. “Woah, is that a hickey?”

Stiles looked down. On his lower stomach was a bruise rapidly getting darker. “Uh, Yeah.”

“Dude.” Scott grinned. “Congratulations. It took you long enough.”

Stiles tugged his shirt down and tried to look angry. “Are you ready?”

“Sure. Let’s go see your boyfriend.”

It totally wasn’t Stiles’ fault that the door hit Scott’s shin on the way out.

*

Derek had chosen a blue button down and he’d tried to make his hair not do the cowlicky thing it sometimes did. He went into the bar feeling pretty good.

Stiles’ face lit up when he saw Derek. By the time Derek got to the table, Stiles and his dad were both standing. 

“Hey there,” Derek said, shaking the older man’s hand. “It’s good to meet you, sir.”

“You too, son. Can I get you a drink?”

“Just a lemonade. Thank you.”

Stiles’ dad went across to the bar. Melissa patted a seat and Derek sat down, trying to keep smiling. 

He gulped half the lemonade right away.

“So,” Stiles’ dad said. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well. I’m Derek Hale. I’m twenty. I’m originally from Oakland.”

“Oakland huh? I used to work up there.”

“Yes, sir, but I spend my summer here in Florida and winters in Aspen.”

“Doing what?”

“Seasonal work. Bar work, hotel staff, anything that’s needed.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m saving for college in a few years.”

“What will you study?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

Mr Stilinski kept frowning at him. Derek tried to keep his face pleasant, even though he wanted to frown right back. 

“C’mon,” Melissa said. “Let’s go through to dinner.”

After dinner they went back to the bar. Stiles hadn’t left Derek’s side and he kept smiling in this shy, sweet way that made Derek want to kiss him there and then. 

But then Stiles made a joke to his dad and to begin with Derek thought he’d misheard.

“Wait,” he said. “You’re a cop?”

“He’s Sheriff,” Stiles said proudly, and his dad nodded.

Derek’s insides iced over. “Were you a cop in Oakland?”

“Sure,” Mr – _Sheriff_ – Stilinski said. 

Derek stood up. He needed to leave. “Shit.”

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“I need to – excuse me.”

He fled the bar and didn’t look back.

*

Lydia found him down by the closed swimming pool, sitting on a bench. Derek wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, but the sky had turned dark. 

“Sweetie,” she said.

“Don’t. Please?”

“I have to. It’s my job.”

“How did you know what happened?”

“Isaac mentioned it, said you walked out and hadn’t come back. So I asked Stiles.”

“What did he say?”

She shrugged. “So his dad was a cop in Oakland.”

“Apparently, yeah. Why didn’t I remember the name? You’d think I would.”

“You had a lot to deal with. Trauma makes you block stuff out.”

Derek laughed bitterly but it turned into a choked sob. Lydia put her arms around him and let him cry.

Eventually she handed him a tissue. 

“Thanks.”

“You have to fix it.”

“Huh?”

“With Stiles. Look, just talk to his dad, tell Stiles the edited highlights and it’ll be okay.”

“Why?”

“Derek, I know you don’t often function on a normal human level, but try, okay?”

“What?”

“You like him, right?”

“Sure.”

“So fix it.”

“It’s just a dumb vacation thing. He’ll forget about me as soon as he leaves Florida.”

“Okay, maybe, but he’s still here for another two and a half weeks. Are you going to ignore him for all that time?”

“Of course not.”

“So fix it.”

Derek sighed. She was right, damn her. He stood up. “Where are they?”

“Still in the bar, I think.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “Are you coming?”

“I’m okay here. I’ll see you later.”

“Night.” Derek walked back toward the hotel. Something made him turn back and look at Lydia. She was bent over her phone and all he could think was that she just looked incredibly sad. 

*

“Stiles,” Derek began.

The Sheriff stood up. “Can I talk to you?”

Derek nodded and stepped away. This was it, Mr Stilinski was going to tell Stiles everything that had happened and tell Derek to stay the hell away from his son. And even though Derek knew Stiles was leaving in a couple weeks, he wanted to see him in those two weeks. He liked Stiles, that was all. He swallowed, prepared for the onslaught.

But the Sheriff touched his shoulder. “Bad things happen to good people, son.”

“Huh?”

“What you’ve been through... Can’t have been easy.”

“No. Not at all.”

“I remember it. Some you just never forget.”

Derek had to swallow the lump in his throat. Someone else remembered and was upset. That meant a lot. He managed to ask, “What did you tell Stiles?”

“Nothing, and I won’t tell him anything that you don’t want me to.”

“Nothing?”

“If you want to say nothing, he won’t get anything out of me.”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you.”

Mr Stilinski smiles. “If you want my advice though, tell him part of it, at least.”

“Yeah?”

“Stiles is a good kid. He’ll understand.”

“He will?”

“Like I said, Derek. Sometimes bad things happen to good people.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“That’s enough of the sir, son. It’s John, okay?”

“Yes, sir. John. Sir.” 

John clapped Derek’s shoulder and smiled. “I’ll be at the bar.”

Derek went over to Stiles. “Can we talk?”

“Here?”

“No? You want to come over to my room?”

“Sure.”

They walked upstairs together in silence. Derek unlocked his door and went over to the balcony to let some air in. “Can I get you anything?”

“A drink?”

“I’ll be right back.”

When he came back, with a bottle of soda and two glasses, Stiles had kicked off his shoes and was sitting cross-legged on the bed flipping through a magazine. 

“Hey,” Stiles said.

“Aren’t you mad?”

“Should I be?”

“I kind of – okay, no. If you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

“Should I tell you what happened?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Derek walked the length of his room, which wasn’t far. He turned and walked back. Rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Derek,” Stiles said. “Sit down.” He patted the bed next to him.

Derek sat, near his pillows. Stiles scooched closer. He actually – he _wanted_ to be near Derek. 

“I was what they call a troubled teen,” he began.

“Okay.”

“I got into a bad crowd when I was fourteen. We drank vodka under the underpass, skipped school, smoked weed in parked cars, you know?”

“Sure.”

“I started getting into fights at school, and I was almost kicked out – was right on the verge.”

“Then what happened?”

“There was a fire. At my house. An arson attack. My mom, my dad, and my sister were asleep inside. And. They died.”

“God, I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Stiles stroked Derek’s knee gently. Derek carried on. 

“I – I was just fifteen, and. The, you know, prime suspect.”

“Why?”

“Well, I had no alibi for that night. I’d snuck out, I was smoking in the park. No one saw me. Not until I came back at 5am and found firefighters – you know – at the blaze.”

“And cops like my dad thought you’d set the fire and run.”

“I don’t remember him being there. Not – not at all.”

“He was doing his job.”

“I know that. Fuck, I looked guilty.”

“So what happened?”

“There was evidence that whoever set the fire had driven there. I couldn’t drive, had no car.”

“So did they catch the guy?”

Derek nodded. “A few weeks later he got pulled over for speeding, and the cops recognised this partial plate that a nearby farmer had seen.” He took a deep breath. “Turned out his tire tracks matched the ones outside the house. It also turned out... That he was my uncle, Peter.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Shit.”

“Yeah. Pretty much. I lost my whole family in one go.”

“Is he in prison?”

“A hospital for the criminally insane.”

“So the bad guy got his due, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened to you?”

“Well, I was put into the care system. And a nice family took me in. Lydia’s family.”

“For real?”

“Yep. Her parents – real nice people.”

“So then what?”

“We graduated high school the same summer and I... just needed to get out of Oakland. Too many memories, you know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I persuaded her to come with me. At the moment I think she’s having a good time, but I’m not sure she’ll stay out here permanently. Family is pulling her home.”

“I’m sorry you lost everyone like that. I can’t – I mean losing my mom was bad enough.”

“Yeah. What happened to her?”

“Ovarian cancer.”

“That’s rough.”

“It was pretty awful.”

“I’m sorry I just walked out. I freaked out.”

“I would’ve too, totally.”

“Maybe.”

Stiles moved even closer, tucking himself into the gap between Derek and the wall. Derek moved down the bed so that he could look at Stiles properly. 

“Can I –?”

“Yes,” Derek said.

“You didn’t hear what yet.”

“I’m still saying yes,” Derek said, and smiled when Stiles kissed him. 

*

They undressed at the same time, gently and quietly, and got into bed in just their boxers. It was too warm for any covers. Stiles’ room had air-conditioning, which he and Scott had let hum all night. Derek’s just had the balcony. It was quiet though.

“Can I stay here?” Stiles asked.

“If you’d like to.”

“I would.”

Derek turned the light off. It wasn’t completely dark, with outside lights shining. 

Stiles was asleep within minutes, his breathing deep and even. Derek put his arm under Stiles’, and eventually fell asleep too.

*

It was already warm when Stiles stepped on to the balcony the next morning. There was a little haze in the sky. He stood and breathed in deeply. He leaned against the railing, sun hitting his bare shoulders.

Derek scared him when he stepped out a short while later and touched Stiles’ back.

“Sorry,” he said when Stiles jumped. 

“Don’t worry. Hey.” Stiles stepped back, suddenly shy, remembering everything they’d done and said and feeling – sort of weird.

But Derek smiled and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. He smiled back. Derek stepped closer and kissed him, cautiously at first but then more when Stiles kissed back. Derek pressed him against the wall, running his hands over Stiles’ stomach and chest. Stiles was hard within a minute, pressing into Derek’s hip. He wanted – really _wanted_ \- to have sex with Derek. 

He didn’t realise he had said this aloud until Derek pulled away, frowning at him.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a big thing.”

“I know, but, like. I want to – I mean, it’s good, right?”

“Pretty much.”

“So I want to do it. To see what it feels like. With you.”

“Why me?”

“I trust you.”

Derek bit his lip. “Come back inside.”

They left the balcony door open, a light breeze ruffling the drapes. Stiles sat by the pillows and Derek crawled over him. Stiles leaned up into him, kissing his stubble, his collarbone, his shoulder. Derek was naked and Stiles touched his skin, fingers careful over his biceps and chest. 

He stopped for a second to shed his underwear. Derek sat back on his heels to look at him.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You’re just kinda – beautiful.”

Stiles felt himself blush. “Thank you.”

“Sorry.” Derek shook himself. “It’s just – been a while.”

“How many – I mean, if you want to tell me?”

“Three guys and a girl,” Derek said. 

“That’s – I thought it’d be more.”

“What are you implying?” Derek grinned, and leaned forward to kiss him. “You?”

“Nothing – I mean, not like I – no, nothing.”

“I’ll make it good for you.”

Stiles laughed, surprised at Derek’s confidence, anticipation starting to bubble in his stomach. 

Derek touched him, strong fingers on his dick, mouth on any part he could find. “Turn over,” he said after a few minutes.”

“Why?”

“It’s easier in that position. Trust me.”

“Okay.” Stiles kisses Derek once more and turned, moving his head on to a pillow. 

“Let me find some lube.” Derek moved off the bed. “And a condom.”

“I have one,” Stiles said quickly. “You know, for safety.”

“Sure, of course.”

“Hey, I listened in health class.” Stiles grinned but as he fumbled in his jeans for his wallet his hands were trembling. 

“Hey.” Derek took the packet from him and put it down on the bed. “Nervous?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Just say stop if you want me to, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Or to slow down. Or – anything.”

“I will. I promise.”

Derek leaned for a kiss. “Cool.”

Stiles rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Derek’s fingers tickled down his back. He jumped when a cold dot of lube hit his ass.

“Sorry,” Derek said. “Ready?”

Stiles nodded. 

At first it felt weird. Good weird, nervous excited happy weird, but still weird. Stiles had tried to imagine, but it was so much different to how he’d thought. Derek was so gentle, his other hand on Stiles’ hip, stroking gently.

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Sure?”

Stiles nodded, feeling Derek’s eyes on him. His own eyes were closed and all he could hear was his own breathing and Derek’s gentle hum. “You can – I mean if you’re going to fuck me...”

“Slow and gentle, yeah. Otherwise it’ll hurt.”

“Kay.”

Derek added another finger with another dollop of lube. Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“Okay?” Derek asked again. 

“Very,” Stiles said. Once he got used to that, he said, “Please, will you…”

“Yeah.” Derek moved, tore the condom packet with his teeth, and unrolled the latex on to himself. Stiles, watching, suddenly felt stupidly nervous. 

“Be careful, yeah?” Stiles said. He couldn’t imagine how anyone’s dick would actually fit _inside_ him. It had been big enough in his mouth, and now, looking at it, he couldn’t even fathom –

“I will be,” Derek promised. “I’ll just start with the tip, okay? I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

And then Derek was _inside_ him and it was – kind of painful, really painful. “Careful,” Stiles breathed. 

“Sorry.” Derek slowed right down, humming to himself. 

“Does it – I’d thought it would be–”

“It gets better.” 

Derek was going incrementally slowly. Stiles took a deep breath. “You sure?”

“Fuck, yeah. When I hit the right spot, you’ll forget all the pain.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Derek grunted in response, his hands on Stiles’ hips. 

“How would you know, anyway?” Stiles asked after a few moments. “Since when has anyone fucked you?”

“Sure they have,” Derek said, concentration clear in his voice. 

“Who? When?”

“My first time, for a start. Can you just–” Derek tugged him up further.

Stiles tried to swallow the embarrassment he felt. He was kneeling on a bed with his ass in the air and it was kinda – the whole thing was so weird. “So, wait. Do you like it?”

“I’m versatile,” Derek said. “Love it either way.”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yeah? Okay.”

“Yeah? Because, uh, I mean, I want to know what it’s like, yeah? What it feels like.”

“You can. Stop talking though, huh.”

“Sorry.” Stiles snapped his mouth shut.

Derek was being as gentle as he could, Stiles could tell, but it was still awkward, and not at all how he’d expected. But then – it was like – there was still pain but there was also _the_ most incredible feeling. A moan escaped his mouth.

“Told you,” Derek said. He started to move, in and out, in and out, and now it wasn’t painful, just a feeling of fullness, and an amazing jackpot when Derek hit the right spot. 

“Fuck,” Stiles said, moaning each time. He moved back against Derek – he wanted _more_ , he wanted –

There was a loud knock at the door. 

*

“Fuck,” Derek said. Who the hell was banging at his door? He tried to stay silent, hoping that whoever it was would go away. 

They didn’t. There was another knock and a voice said, “Derek?”

It was Lydia. 

“Shit,” he said, and pulled out of Stiles, hand on the base of the condom. “I’m sorry.”

“No, hey,” Stiles said. “No problem.”

Derek pulled the condom off and tried to clean up the lube with tissues. “Just a second,” he said to the door. He pulled on boxers and a t-shirt. “Stay there, okay?”

Stiles covered himself slightly, but nodded. 

Derek opened the door, ready to politely tell Lydia to get lost, but the words died in his mouth when he saw her. Her hair was all over the place, her face was tearstained, and she was clutching a pregnancy test.

Derek shut the door behind him. “What the hell?”

“Can I come in?”

“Stiles is in there.”

“Shit, did I disturb you?”

“It’s okay. What happened?”

Lydia took his hand and tugged him towards her room. Derek sat down on her bed and looked up at her.

“I’m pregnant.” She brandished the stick towards him.

Derek moved away. “I… see.”

“Derek you ass, you can’t just say ‘I see’!” She burst into fresh tears. 

“I just – it’s a shock, yeah.”

“How do you think I feel?” She sat down heavily next to him. 

He puts his arm around her. “What happened?”

“I don’t _know_. I’m on birth control and we used a condom, but…”

“Who is he?”

Lydia shook her head. “I don’t want to say.”

“Do I know him?” Derek ran quickly through the boys they worked with. 

“No,” she said. “He isn’t important.”

“Okay. Okay. So. Are you sure?”

“I took a test yesterday morning and another just now, so…”

“Fuck, I’m sorry Lyds.”

“Me too. I just – I don’t get it. I can’t have a baby.”

“No, you were careful yeah?”

“I was.”

“We’ll find a clinic. I’ll come with you. I have some money I can lend you.”

“Huh?”

“For the… procedure.”

“Derek.”

“No, I know, but we’ll get through it, yeah? I’m here for you.”

Lydia took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Derek sat with her for ages, gently rubbing her back, until her tears subsided completely. He had leaned back on her pillows and she was slumped against him. Eventually her breathing slowed and Derek realised she’d fallen asleep. He was trapped under her so he just stayed, looking at the ceiling tiles.

When he got back to his room, ninety minutes later, having had to wake Lydia up so they could both get ready for their shifts, Stiles was gone.

*

Scott and Allison were gross. Seriously gross. Scott was rubbing sunscreen into Allison’s back and she was giggling and kept leaning up to kiss him. So gross. Stiles turned over on his sun lounger, but that meant looking at his dad, who was, Stiles was pretty sure, making eyes at Melissa. The worst thing was, she seemed to be responding. It was sickening. There were couples everywhere and all Stiles wanted to do was be with Derek, back in his bed, back – well.

He wasn’t even mad that Lydia had disturbed them. Not really. Sure, it had been annoying, but Lydia had clearly been upset, and Stiles wasn’t that much of a dick. Derek was her friend and he’d done exactly what Stiles would have done. 

It’s just it wasn’t _fair_. Stiles only had six days left in Florida and he really wanted to just spend those days with Derek. He sighed. Loudly.

Scott turned. “You okay?”

“Sure.”

Scott frowned. “Come for a walk with me?”

“Why?”

“Dude, just come with me.”

Stiles stood up and followed Scott to the children’s play area. Scott started to spin the merry-go-round.

Stiles jumped on. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“What happened with Derek?”

“When?” 

“Last night? This morning? I dunno.”

Stiles shrugged. 

“Did you guys –”

“Woah, Scott. Totally not having that conversation with you.”

“Okay. Oh, though, tonight…”

“What about it?”

“Me and Allison have a plan for tonight.”

“Oh god, do I have to sleep outside or something?”

“No, jeez.”

“Okay, so what?”

“Well, we’re going to sneak out and go to a motel. We’re going ‘out to dinner’ and then we’re just not going to come back.”

“Why?”

Scott waggled his eyebrows.

“Got you,” Stiles said. “Have fun?”

“Oh, we will. But hey, you guys could sleep in our room.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but then, thinking about it, that sounded like a great idea. He could make a whole date of it. Like a real, proper date. “Deal.”

Scott grinned. “Want to play volleyball in the pool?”

“Sure I do.” Stiles jumped off the merry-go-round and followed Scott back to the pool. On the way he looked toward the bar to see if Derek was working. He was collecting trash from the tables, but he looked up as Stiles came close.

Stiles grinned, kissed the first two fingers on his right hand, and blew the kiss towards Derek. 

He could hear Derek laughing all the way back to the pool.

*

They were in a cab back to the hotel. They were both quiet, but Derek’s hand reached across for Stiles’. 

Stiles smiled at him. 

“Thank you. That was a good meal.”

“Thank you for choosing it.”

Derek smiled. He was so cute when he smiled, it was a wolfish grin and it made Stiles’ stomach flip. He paid the cab driver and followed Derek up the pathway back to the hotel. 

Derek dropped back to hold his hand. 

Stiles laughed. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So, the night’s still young…”

“That’s a terrible line, Stiles.”

“I know, right?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Scott is sleeping out, so our room is empty…”

Derek glanced at him. “I’m there.”

Stiles ran up the final steps to the hotel porch and grinned down at Derek. Derek kissed him when they were on the same step, and they headed inside together. Upstairs, Stiles slid his key card into the door and held it open for Derek.

It seemed quieter inside than it ought to. Stiles had tried to pick up a little, but there were still piles of clothes all over. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t be.”

“Have a seat,” Stiles said, indicating his bed. 

Derek sat at the bottom of it. “Long time since I was in one of these rooms.”

“Oh yeah? You don’t screw around with the guests often?”

“No, you’re a rarity.” Derek grinned.

Stiles laughed. “I’m honored.”

“I did once. It was just a hook up.” 

“Tell me more?” Stiles stepped between Derek’s knees and touched Derek’s chin so that Derek looked up at him. 

“Really? You want me to –”

“Please?”

“Okay.” Derek closed his eyes. “He was tall, like you, but fair. And slim, really kinda thin.”

Stiles moved on to the bed, pushing Derek backwards, kissing him gently. “What did he do?”

“He fucked me, it was –“ Derek yelped as Stiles sucked a mark into his neck. “It was – good.”

“Just good?”

“No, it was – amazing. Once I got used to it. Painful at first, yeah? But then it’s like the most amazing thing – the best feeling –“ Derek moaned again. Stiles was pushing his shirt out of the way and kissing and sucking his way down Derek’s torso. 

Before long Stiles was inside Derek and Jesus, it was just – like, so weird. So, _so_ weird. But good. It must’ve felt good to Derek, too, because he was moaning softly, moving with Stiles’ rhythm. They were face to face this time. Stiles leaned forward as far as he could to kiss him. Derek sucked on his tongue. 

“Stop,” Stiles said, pulling away. “You’ll make me come.”

“You think that’s a problem? Kind of the whole reason, honey.”

“Jesus, Derek.” It was good. So fucking good. He wanted to do this forever. 

Afterward they got cleaned up and under the sheets together. 

“You tired?” Derek asked.

“Not really. Talk to me.”

“I’ll tell you a bedtime story,” Derek said. “It’s about a princess named Stiles.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles said, and poked him in the stomach.

“What’s your first name?”

“A military secret.”

“Aww. I wanna know.”

“I’ll never tell.”

Derek laughed. “Forever Stiles, huh.”

Stiles nodded and got more comfortable. “Forever.”

*

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Sure I did.”

“They’ll think you’re my boyfriend.”

“That’s okay.” Derek held the door open for Lydia. 

“They’ll think you’re the baby’s dad.”

“Lydia. Go inside.”

Lydia opened the second door, took a deep breath, and headed over to the reception desk. 

Derek took a seat. It was cool in here, a welcome respite from the Florida sun. A small child was playing with a doll in a carriage while her pregnant mom read a magazine. 

Lydia took the seat next to him. She reached over and took his hand.

“It’ll be okay. The doctor will take care of you.” He squeezed her fingers.

She smiled back. She had a form to fill in and then she was taken into a room. When she came back one finger had a bandaid on it.

“I have to wait to see the doctor.”

Derek nodded and took her hand again. This time when Lydia was called through, she pulled him up too. 

The doctor was around forty, with brown hair in a no nonsense cut. When she smiled the corners of her eyes crinkled. 

“Take a seat,” she said in her room. “I’m Dr Benjamin.”

“Will you try to change my mind?” Lydia asked, her voice low. 

Derek looked at her, wondering where that had come from. 

“Ms Martin, I’m not here to make your mind up one way or the other. If you’d like to speak to our counsellor –“

“I can’t do it,” Lydia said. “I thought I could, but I can’t.” She looked between the doctor and Derek. 

“Lyd,” Derek said. 

“No, I’m sure.” She stood up. “I’m going to have the baby.”

“You’re sure?” Dr Benjamin said.

“A hundred percent.”

“Let me find you some information about pre-natal care.”

Derek stood up too. “Lydia?”

“I’m having this baby, Derek.” She had the same look on her face as she’d had when she’d told her parents she was moving to Florida. 

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

She was smiling but there were tears in her eyes too. Derek hugged her tightly.

“Hey,” he said when they pulled apart. “I’m gonna be an uncle.”

*

It was Stiles’ last night. Derek had convinced Isaac to take his shift. They were going out for dinner with John, Melissa, Scott, Allison, and Christ knew who else. Then Derek was going to take Stiles to the beach club, and then – well, who knew? Derek wasn’t often one to go with the flow, but Stiles made him want to just see where the night took them.

He was seated opposite Stiles and next to Melissa at dinner, and couldn’t stop thinking about Lydia anyway. He’d be there for her, of course. Maybe they could rent an apartment with a room for the baby. He could live on the couch. They could work opposite shifts and take it in turns to take care of the baby. 

Stiles was frowning at him as they said their goodbyes in the restaurant foyer. “You okay?” he asked lightly.

“Just thinking about some stuff, I’m sorry.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, hey, this is your last night and I wanted to make it special.”

“Sure?”

Derek sighed. “I guess there’s no harm in telling you, since you’re heading home tomorrow. Lydia’s pregnant.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah. She thought she didn’t want to keep it, but it turns out she does. So I’m going to help any way I can.”

“Sure, yeah.”

“Thinking about renting a place.”

“She’s lucky.”

“We’re family.” Derek shrugged. 

“She’s still lucky.”

“Stiles–“

“No, I know. I live at the other side of the country, so nothing is really in our favor, not even geography.” 

Derek hadn’t even really thought about how he felt. He was having fun and that had been enough. As they walked to the beach though, he realised – he really _liked_ Stiles. 

“But if I lived there, or you lived here…” Derek said.

“Yeah?” There was more than just a note of hope in Stiles’ face.

“Yes,” Derek said, and jumped down on the sand. He held a hand for Stiles, who took it and jumped too. He stumbled a little but Derek caught him.

“Means a lot,” Stiles said. 

“So do you,” Derek said. 

Stiles kissed him for a long moment. Not far away, the music and lights picked out the disco from the darkness. 

“What do you say we skip the club?” Stiles said, his fingers finding Derek’s. 

“Oh yeah? And do what?” Derek asked, angling his hip into Stiles.

“Get nice and friendly down in the sand?”

“Sure, if you insist.” Derek could picture what the beach looked like in daylight, and he knew there was a really secluded part in the opposite direction. They set off toward it.

Stiles’ hand was smaller than Derek’s and it seemed to fit just right in his. Like, comfortable. Derek didn’t believe in fate but this felt – good. Circumstances sucked. 

There was a tiny cove surrounded by small boulders. The sea lapped gently at the edges. Derek climbed over the rocks and helped Stiles over. For a while they sat shoulder to shoulder, staring out at the dark sea. There was almost no light, but there was a little wind. Stiles shivered and moved closer. 

Derek put his arm around him. Stiles murmured in appreciation and kissed Derek’s cheek. 

Then they were lying on the sand, tugging at each other’s clothes furiously and kissing. Stiles lifted his hips and Derek popped his flies. His fingers were in Derek’s waistband, tantalisingly close to where Derek’s dick was springing to life. 

Derek had never done anything remotely sexual on a beach before, but the sand was soft and cool beneath them. He slipped out of his jeans and when he went back to Stiles all he could feel was Stiles’ warm smooth skin beneath him. 

They’re cocks were rubbing against each other in the space between their bodies. Derek moved slightly and Stiles moaned. He was right; it felt good. He reached down and stroked them both gently.

Stiles’ moan was amazing. When Derek kissed him, his tongue licked gently into Derek’s mouth, trailing over his bottom lip. Then his hand was between the two of them too, and – fuck.

Before too long they came together. Stills was still moaning obscenely and it tipped Derek over the edge and he came, feeling it spill all over Stiles’ stomach. 

He moved slightly off Stiles and on to the sand. The sweat was cooling fast and Stiles was trying to get cleaned up with his t-shirt.

“I have an idea,” Derek said. 

“I’m _not_ skinny dipping.”

“Sure you are.” Derek stood up and pulled Stiles up too, and tugged him, protesting all the while, into the sea. 

*

They slept in Stiles’ room, because Scott had sneaked out with Allison again. But Derek had to get up at 7 to get ready for work and when his alarm went off, Stiles woke up too. 

Derek dressed slowly. “I’ll come say goodbye before you leave.”

“Sure,” Stiles said miserably. 

“Eleven, right? I’ll be on the steps.”

“Yeah, eleven.”

Derek kissed him. 

“You’ll call, right?” Stiles asked. “You have my number?”

“I do. And you have mine.”

“It’s been –“

“It’s been good. Great,” Derek said.

“Amazing.”

“You’re pretty amazing.” 

“No, you are.” Stiles looked ready to cry. “I just –“

“Yeah, I know.”

“–Really like you.”

Derek nodded. “Likewise.”

Stiles tugged him down into a tight squeeze. Eventually Derek had to pull away. “I gotta –“

“Yeah, I know.”

Derek shoved his feet into his sneakers and stood up. “I’ll see you at eleven.”

Stiles nodded and tried to smile. Derek kissed him one last time and left the room. He’d tried to stay optimistic but now the reality was creeping in. He hadn’t felt like this before and now it had to end. It was painful. Really painful.

On the staff corridor he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to wash.

Lydia was bent over a toilet, throwing up. 

“Man,” Derek said. “That bad?”

She nodded. “It sucks. It usually gets better after I’ve eaten but I can’t actually move long enough to get anything.”

“I’ll get something, what do you want?”

“Granola from my backpack?”

Derek left the bathroom and went to Lydia’s room. He took back a bar for her and a glass of water. 

She was sitting against the cubicle wall now. She drank the water slowly and Derek refilled it for her.

“I want to go home,” she said suddenly.

“Hmmm?” Derek leaned against the opposite wall and looked down at her.

“If I’m going to have a baby, I want to do it in California. I want to be near my mom and I want my kid to grow up where I did.”

“Okay.” Derek could see the logic in that. Of course she wanted to be near her family. He’d miss her, though.

“I want you to come.”

“What?”

“Come home to Cali with me and we’ll get our own place. You said you’d help me raise the baby and I still want you to do that.”

“But –“

“I know it would be hard.” She looked up at him. “I know it would. But we’re adults now and we’d have our own lives. We wouldn’t even have to live that close by.”

Derek murmured, a noise that wasn’t no and wasn’t yes.

“Maybe it’s time to stop running.”

Ouch. He wasn’t sure he’d deserved that. He opened his mouth to protest but then realised that actually, he did want to be there for Lydia. And the baby.

And besides which, there was Stiles. They could be close enough to date.

He could work wherever. He wasn’t scared of hard work and he’d do basically anything if it meant he’d get paid and be able to support the three of them.

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

Lydia beamed and scrambled to her feet. She hugged him hard. “I knew you’d say yes!”

“Shut up, you did not.” He hugged her back. “Okay,” he said eventually. “I really need to shower and you really need to brush your teeth.”

*

Before Stiles knew it, it was almost time to leave. His dad and Melissa met Stiles and Scott in the foyer with their luggage. Lydia checked them out. Stiles thought she looked a little pale. He smiled at her.

She smiled back and came around the desk. She hugged him and Scott. “It was nice hanging out with you.”

“You too,” Stiles said.

Derek was waiting outside. He opened his arms for Stiles to hug him.

Stiles did, as hard as he could, trying to hold on to the feeling forever. “It’s been –“ he said when he finally stepped away.

“It really has.”

“Glad you feel the same.”

Derek kissed him. “I do.”

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to make a joke. “Hey, if I’m ever in Florida again…”

“Haven’t you heard?” Derek said innocently, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m coming home. Me and Lydia, we’re coming home.”

Stiles didn’t understand at first. “You mean – for good?”

Derek nodded, the grin spreading across his entire face. “So if you wanted to, you know, hook up…”

“Are you kidding? Of course I want –“

“No, wait,” Derek said. “I said that all wrong. If you wanted to date me, you know, and be my –“

Stiles kissed him hard on the mouth and hoped that counted as an answer.

_Fin_


End file.
